


Razed Land

by Flame_Rain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Rain/pseuds/Flame_Rain
Summary: A zombie apocalypse au I made a while back and will never finish.
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you’re reading this, thanks! Sadly, I will not be continuing this work because when I started, I had no end in mind, and I still don’t. I just did it for fun! Its a few years old, and originally published on quotev. Enjoy!

Ed wasn’t completely sure what he was going to do. His lungs were burning from running, his leg was sore, and his automail arm and leg were aching from the pounding of the rain. The hoards chasing after him were barely slowing down, and his body was growing tired of pushing to its limits. He, Alphonse, and Winry were separated during raid of a stock house. They had been overwhelmed, despite Winry’s good aim, Ed’s automail blade, and Al’s defensive punches. Ed had run one direction, while Al and Winry had ran another.

Now, Ed was sprinting by an abandoned Walmart, only to see a figure in the distance. A man, he realized. One with a fucking flamethrower. The man had seemed to notice the teenager running past, with a hoard, right on his tail, because not even a minute later, Ed felt the burning warmth of the fire close to his back. “Hey Shorty, looks like you needed some help.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who it is!!! Mustang’s here bois!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. :) sure isn’t my best.

“WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO SEE THEM WITH A MICROSCOPE?!” Ed screamed, infuriated that he had been called short. “What, don’t tell me you have a napoleon complex,” the man said. Ed was about to punch the flamethrower man, when he heard Alphonse chastising him in the back of his mind. “Brother, no! You know it’s rude!” Huffing, Ed lowered his arm, and chose to examine the man instead. He was young, probably of Asian descent, with sharp onyx eyes, and a baby face. He wore a long, plain black trench coat, a white collared button up, black trousers, and black combat boots. “ And just who the fuck are you?” The black haired man smirked, and held out his hand. “Roy Mustang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first line of the next chapter that I never finished: Roy was pretty sure he had just made the coolest entrance in his life. 


End file.
